The present invention relates to swimming accessories and, more particularly to a self-propelled swimming accessory.
Many swimming aids have the appearance of fins. Some of these flippers focus on improved forward propulsion through the water and others are designed around a secondary purpose of walking on land or climbing a ladder to circumvent the need for removal of the fins. To date, the majority of flippers on the market are designed to extend from the swimmer in a direction in agreement with the swimmer's feet, thereby creating the effect of a longer foot with webbed toes for the swimmer. Even though these devices look like frog's feet, the swimmer is restricted from using the frog kick when using them. The flutter kick may then be the most efficient kick using these fins. The dolphin kick is also excellent for forward propulsion with flippers, but the dolphin kick is too tiring for any form of distance swimming for the average swimmer.